


Postlude

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fugue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Fugue. Helen and Will work things out. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sam (big surprise, eh). Because nothing says I love you quite like "I just wrote a fic of your OTP fucking".

“You never compromise, Will. And that’s the man I hired to be my protegé.   
“How am I doing?”   
“Honestly? I couldn’t be more proud”

She turned to the window as Will strode off, gazing out over the tall buildings and bright lights as she contemplated the conversation. She stood there, lost in thought, until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, expecting to see Declan or Henry, and was shocked when instead her gaze fell on Will. She opened her mouth to say something, to question his return but before she had a chance to do so, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.   
Without a second thought, she threw herself into the kiss, opening her mouth willingly to his probing tongue. His hands tangled in her hair and hers went to the back his neck, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.    
When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Will’s hands cupped  her cheeks once more. Once her gaze met his, he said slowly and deliberately 

“I’m done with compromises. I’m tired of what our relationship has become. You’ve lived your life twice over now, you’re no longer the same woman who hired me as her protegé -” She opened her mouth to interrupt him but he cut her off. “No. It’s true. I’m not the person I was either. But it goes deeper than that - you’re shutting me out, Magnus. And I’ve been childish, flaunting Abby in front of you as I have, I admit it. But I miss us. I miss what we used to have. We need each other. What did you call me? Your emotional compass? A compass will lead you astray if it can’t find North and I can’t keep you on track if I have no idea where you’ve come from or where you’re going.”   
She didn’t know what to say in reply. He was right, she had been shutting him out, but so much of that was because she no longer knew how to reach out to him.    
“I know, Will. You’re. You’re very right. It’s just with everything that happened - I lived alone for 113 years. It’s.... I’ve forgotten what it means to not be completely independent, what it means to have other people you actually need to communicate with. Can you forgive me?”   
He laughed,   
“There you go with that    
British charm   
again.” She laughed at that.    
“So we’re okay?”   
“No.” He replied. “We’re not okay. But we will be”.   
And with that he leaned in to kiss her again.

Her hands grasped his head on either side, fingers tugging his hair to get him as close to her as possible as he pushed her back against the window.   
She could feel the cool glass against her back, but she was more preoccupied with the warm body pressing up against her front. As Will thrust his tongue in her mouth, Helen moved her hands, to grab him by the waist, pulling him flush against her. He ground into her and she hummed, delighted at the feeling of him. He moved his lips down to kiss at her neck. Pushing off her cardigan off, he ran his hands down her arms before moving them to palm at her breasts through her dress. She moaned, urging him on, and tugged his belt open.    
Will took the hint, moving his hands to the hem of her dress and pushing it up around her hips. He went to pull off her panties and realized she wasn’t wearing any. He looked at her, shocked, but she merely smiled and kissed him again.    
Will dragged his fingers along her cunt, grinning at the wetness he found. He flicked his thumb against her clit and smiled at her moan of response.   
“Stop teasing, Will” she ordered. And he obliged, lifting her up and bracing her against the window. She reached down, pushing his trousers and boxers far enough down to free his hard cock. She guided him as he pushed into her, her free hand scratching at his shoulder. He moved, pulling almost all the way out of her before thrusting in once more. Quickening his pace, he thrust hard as his thumb continued to tease at her clit. Soon they were both gasping, Helen threw her head against the window.   
“Oh god yes, Will. Oh fuck.” He could feel her getting close, her pussy clenching around his cock, and he ground his thumb down harder on her clit.   
She came with a long moan and he followed a few thrusts after.   
They stood there for a few moments, leaning against the window and gasping for breath. Then Helen pulled her dress down and grabbed her cardigan from where it had landed on the floor. She was almost around the corner when she stopped, turned, and spoke.   
“Are you not coming?"


End file.
